A Secret Inside a Book
by SavedByK3
Summary: Sammi had been with Connor O'Neil for the worse part of 7 months. Sammi used to really like him in the beginning but then he started being abusive and slowly the truth was bound to come out. But Sammi also has a very protective brother Kendall Schmidt he and his 3 best buds are top on the Bridgewater Bulls hockey team. Will Sammi tell Kendall and risk the consequences?


Sammie and Kendall Kingston had an inseparable bond when their parents died in a car explosion when Sammie was 9 and Kendall was 12. Ever since then, he's been a very protective brother. They go to the BridgeWater Boarding school outside of Wichita, Kansas. But when Sammie's _loving boyfriend Connor _is involved in the picture, things start to get out of hand. Kendall is the captain of BridgeWater Bulls hockey team, and is not afraid to get in a fight, especially for his baby sister. Will Sammie spill the truth to Kendall? Or will she keep quiet from the consequences? Read to find out! Rated T for language and content.

-Sammie's POV-

I packed my bag for another grueling day at BridgeWater, Connor was always here at 8:30 to walk me to class, even though it was just down the hall. I glanced at the clock, 7:45. My brother always knocked on my door to make sure I was up on time. If I wasn't, he would wake me. I loved having Kendall across the hall, he was always there when I needed him. It crossed my mind many times that I should tell him what Connor was doing to me, but then he might be mad at me. And if Connor found out I told him, he would be sure to beat the living daylight out of me. I sighed just wishing I knew what to do. Luckily, there was only 3 weeks left of school, then Kendall and I, along with his girlfriend Sara, would go back to my dad's old place and just spend the summer there. That meant no Connor, no pain just people I love.

As far as Kendall knew, Connor was a good guy and I loved him. Nope, I thought Connor was a complete asshole and if he didn't like what I did or if I didn't listen to him, he would hit me. If I told anyone, he said no one would believe me because he's Mr. Perfect at school. Next year we'd be going to a public school which means I'd see Kendall more often. Unfortunately , I would be living with Connor. He also made arrangements to go to the same school as us. Kendall is 17, Connor is 17 and I'm 15. But my brother is way stronger than him, which is sad since Connor is on varsity wrestling. Before I knew it, we had our last day of school celebration and we were packing our things to go to our dad's old place when I heard a familiar knock on my dorm door. "Come in" It was Kendall. "Sara is gonna be here in an hour to pick us up, so finish up and we can say goodbye to our friends." He said kindly. "Sounds good, I'm almost done anyway." "Alright I'll see you later, I'm in my room if you need me." then he shut the door. I smiled, being lucky enough to have a brother like him.

It was really hot so I took off my sweater and put a light long sleeve shirt on, as I had two bruises and I didn't need Kendall or anyone asking where they came from. Because questions will lead to Connor which will lead to me and more pain. So I was doing myself a favor. I finished putting my stuff in 2 boxes and let Kendall know I was gonna say goodbye to Emily, Rose and then Connor. I went down the flight of stairs and knocked on Emily's room. "Hey! I was just gonna come and see you before I leave." she cheered then gave me a hug. "We've had a hell of a year haven't we?"

"We sure have, remember when we almost got detention for putting firecrackers in the teacher lot?"

Laughing, "Shhh! I don't need my brother to know that!"

She nodded and I watched her pack the rest of her clothes into her purple suitcase.

"I'll see you next year right?"

"No... we're going to a public school about 40 miles away, but I should be back freshmen year."

Disappointing, but she still gave me a smile. "That's ok, but I'll still call you when I have a free minute."

We said our goodbyes, before I went to go do the same with Rosa.

Now time for Connor. I took a deep breath before knocking shakily.

"Who is it?" I heard his deep voice from inside.

"Sammie." I replied with almost a whimper.

He opened the door and pulled me in, shutting the door behind me.

"What do you want, I'm leaving soon."

"I-I wanted to say goodbye."

"In that case, when will I be seeing you again?" He demanded.

"S-September 5th I believe." I was so nervous to talk to my fucked up boyfriend.

"Do you always stutter like a fucking 5 year old?"

"No.."

"Shut your mouth."

I walked with him to his car and back. I saw Kendall and he gestured me to hurry up. Connor leaned in for a hug and I gave him one back, but I stared at Kendall the whole time as hugging him meant nothing. As I walked away, he whispered something in my ear.

"If you know what's good for you, you'll do what I said."

"Got it."

I looked down as I walked next to Kendall as those words kept playing in my head.

_If you know what's good for you, you'll do what I said. _ What he said was to not tell a soul about him hitting me, otherwise he would beat the living daylight out of me and whoever I told. I must have zoned out as we were walking to the car because Kendall said my name twice before I noticed.

"Earth to Sammie."

I snapped out of it.

"Yeah?"

"Are you alright? You look like something is on your mind."

"Yeah I'm fine. Let's just get in the car okay?"

"Okay, but if you wanna talk no that I'm here." I didn't reply, but I gave him a smile.

We climbed in the car and got ready for our 2 hour drive.

We were about a half hour into our drive when I got a call from James, one of Kendall's hockey buddies.

"Hello?"

"This is Sammie right?"

"Yep it's me."

"Kendall didn't pickup, is he there now?"

"Yea he is, do you wanna talk to him?"

"That'd be great."

"OK hold on."

I tapped Kendall on the arm and told him it was James, then I handed him the phone.

-Kendall's POV-

It was rather odd James called, I told him my plan for today and I'd be busy.

"Hey what's up?"

"I'm not gonna be able to make it to the game on Friday."

"James! Your one of the best players we need you, what happened that you cant make it?"

"Connor came up to me and accused me of being with Sammie, even though we all know I would never do that.""He did what? Why the hell did he do that?"

"I don't fucking know, but he can be an asshole like that. But anyway he gave me a pretty bad black eye and I gave him a pretty good punch in the ribs. So we're even now."

"Okay thanks for telling me. Should I say anything?"

"You can tell Sammie if you want, it's up to you."

"Alright buddy I'll talk to you later, sorry bout that."

Then I handed the phone back to Sammie. _I wonder what triggered that, he's the_ last_ person I could imagine hitting someone. I should probably tell her later since it's gonna be a long ride. _

_"_What was that about?" she asked.

"I'll tell you later." I said looking back at her.

-Sammie's POV-

Whatever that was about, I just brushed it off and drifted off to sleep. The next thing I knew, Kendall was waking me up to go inside. I went up to my old room and started unpacking my stuff, and Kendall and Sara were taking my parents' old room so they where unpacking as well. It took me about 3 hours for my room to be decent with the stuff I

had unpacked. All was left were my clothes and that wasn't my biggest worry. We had pizza for dinner, and then I went up to my room and on my computer before bed when I heard a knock on my door. "Come in" I replied.

"Hey" I turned to see it was Kendall.

"What are you up to?" he asked sitting on my bed.

"Ah nothing, just on twitter and stuff."

"I told you before I would tell you what James called for."

"So tell me, I'm sure it's no big deal."

"He called to tell me that he couldn't make it to the game because _Connor _came up to him and accused him of being with you and then gave him a black eye, then James punched him in the ribs to get him off of him."

I looked at him like he had 3 heads.

"Why would he just do that? That isn't true at all! That fucked up asshole."

"I don't know why he would do that but that wasn't cool. I think you should talk to him."

"Why me? It's not like he never listens to me."\

"Well he should because he's your boyfriend."

"Yeah right. He'll just do what he always does when he gets pissed off or I do something he doesn't like."

"And what's that?" I did not expect him to say that _ at all._

"W-what?"

"What does he do when gets pissed off or you do something he doesn't like?"

"I can't tell you...

"Why not?"

"Kendall I just can't ok?" He let out a deep sigh.

"I'll have him come over tomorrow and I'll talk to him."

"Alright.. Goodnight Sammie" He said before placing a kiss on my head.

"Night Kendall."

A lot of things were about to change. Oh god. I called up Connor and he said he'd be over at lunch time tomorrow.

I woke up the next morning, had breakfast, and went for my morning jog as usual.

When I came back, Kendall told me he'd be back around one and I let him know that Connor and I would be in my room.

I was scared to death. Me, Connor, alone for 2 hours. It might me a good idea to have a golf club in my room. Just saying.

When Connor came in, I lead him up to my room.

"Well I'm here, what do you want to talk about?"

"Yesterday. What on earth made you think I was with James?"

"I don't fucking know. He's always saying how that faggot brother of yours is such a good brother."

"Hey! He's not a faggot and you have no right to call him that just because you don't like him." I looked at the clock 1:17 Kendall and Sara should be home soon.

"And who the hell is gonna stop me from calling him that? That's right nobody."

"Me. You are just another asshole who thinks"- That's all I got out before he punched me in the eye, causing me fall on the floor into tears. All of a sudden I was pulled back up and then pushed back again onto the ground. At this point I was in so much pain that I just stayed on the floor and cried.

"Next time think what your gonna say before you start talking to me like that." Then he left, leaving me on the ground in pain and crying.

I was probably lying on the ground like that for 5 minutes before Kendall came in bursting in my room and then looking down at me before he ran towards me.

"Sammie! What happened?"

All I could get out was "Connor." And then his face expression was furious. Feeling helpless, I just cried beause I was in so much pain and I was so upset about Connor.

Kendall picked me up and brought me to the couch downstairs and told Sara to get some ice. He just held me.

"Shhhh.. It's okay now, nobody gonna hurt you anymore, don't worry. He was doing his best to calm me down, and it did help. Once I was a little more relaxed, he put the ice near my eye where it was most bruised.

"How do you know what happened?"

"When Connor came down, I asked him what happened and he said that you guys had another fight and if I told anyone, he'd beat the shit out of me and I told him I wasn't afraid of him."

"I'm sorry about that."

"It's not your fault."

"He's such an asshole and I never want to see him again."

"Well you don't have to. And your gonna be living with us for the year."

"Thanks Kendall." I really couldn't thank him enough.

"No problem.

-Kendall's POV-

There was an unexpected knock at the door. I set Sammie down on the couch and left the ice pack on her eye.

"I'll be right back

I answered the door to the ass who caused all of this is in the first place, Connor.

"What in god's name are you doing here?"

"Is Sammie here?"

"Yea why? He plowed right through me before I got an answer out of him. I grabbed his arm, and even tough I took a self defense class, I wasn't exactly ready for the punch he threw at my mouth. The pain was unbearable, but I would put up with it if it meant for my sister.

I twisted his arm and pushed him on the ground and rested my foot on his back.

"What the fuck dude? Get the hell off of me!"

"Are you gonna stop? Are you gonna leave her alone and stop doing this?"

He hesitated, so I pressed my foot harder.

"Well?"

"Alright fine I'll stop! Just get the hell off of me! I picked him up by the back of his shirt and brought him to the door and slammed it.

I went over to Sammie and her eye was looking much better. I saw the other bruises, and I just wiped away her tears. She was mad at herself for not telling me sooner. But I couldn't blame her. I would be pretty nervous to tell someone this.

At last, she fell asleep in my arms without saying another word. "Goodnight sweetie." I said before putting her on her bed. One thing I still don't understand and probably never will, is how Connor could do something to such a beautiful girl.

Thank you to all who have read and reviewed. Many more stories to come! peace!


End file.
